1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a silver halide camera (film-based camera), a digital camera, and a digital video camera, including a zoom lens barrel that moves between a collapsed position and a shooting position in an optical axis direction, to change a photographing magnification.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, provided with a zoom lens barrel, there has been proposed an image pickup apparatus including a reflective optical element, such as a prism, which, in order to reduce the size of the image pickup apparatus, bends a light beam incident via a plurality of lens groups, in a direction intersecting with the optical axis of the lens groups, to thereby guide the light beam to an image pickup element (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-122640). In this proposal, when the lens barrel is in a shooting position, a reflective optical element is disposed rearward of the lens groups in the direction of the optical axis thereof, and bends the light beam incident from the lens groups toward the image pickup element. Further, when the lens barrel is in a collapsed position, the reflective optical element and one of the lens groups are retracted toward the image pickup element side, whereby the lens groups including the remainder of the lens groups are retracted into the collapsed position.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-122640, an actuator is fixed for moving an optical system element, such as a diaphragm-shutter element and lens groups, disposed between the reflective optical element and the image pickup element. Therefore, the space efficiency for the optical system element disposed between the reflective optical element and the image pickup element is degraded, which hinders reduction of the size of the image pickup apparatus when the lens barrel is retracted.